This invention relates to a dressing tool for transferring a template profile to a grinding wheel edge and is an improvement of the dressing tool disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,666.
The use of dressing tools to form a desired contour or profile on the grinding wheel corresponding to an associated template is an old expedient and many and varied devices have been designed for such purposes. In such tools as presently used except for the device in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,666, it appears to be a common and consistent practice to form the template profile with the exact dimensions relative to those of the grinding wheel edge on a 1:1 ratio so that the tracing means for transferring the profile is limited to the same ratio. This requires that the template be highly accurate and that the tracing apparatus be equally accurate. It is thus apparent that should any variations or imperfections in the tolerances exist either in the template profile or in the tracing apparatus, they are transferred in their full magnitude so that considerable time, labor and expense can be incurred to avoid any such results.
The dressing tool in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,666 is designed for using an associated template where the ratio of the template profile dimensions to the dimensions on the grinding wheel and the corresponding ratio of operating efficiency of the tracing apparatus may be 1:1 and preferably greater on the order of 10:1 and with ratios greater than 1:1 has substantially improved the accuracy of reproduction of the profile onto the grinding wheel over other devices for such purposes. In this regard, the greater the ratio, the more accurate is the reproduction of the profile on the grinding wheel and for all practical purposes ratios greater than 10:1 are not deemed necessary to assure satisfactory accuracy. The present invention also uses a ratio greater than 1:1 and preferably 5:1 or 10:1 and has been improved in several respects to further increase its accuracy and operating efficiency.
Accordingly, it is one of the important objects of this invention to provide a dressing tool of the above class with an improved diamond point mount assembly capable of adjusting the diamond point to dead center within a tolerance of .+-.0.0001".
A further object herein is to provide a dressing tool as characterized that includes an improved tracing rod having a notched portion at its point of contact with the template so that such point of contact is planar with the longitudinal axis of the rod and thus materially increases the accuracy of this tool.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a dressing tool for grinding wheels that includes an improved control head assembly comprising a fixed base plate and a movable plate carrying the diamond point mount assembly and with the movable plate yieldingly held in juxtaposition to said base plate by a tracing rod which extends through the base plate in spring loaded relationship to operatively engage the movable plate whereby vertical, horizontal or rotary movement of the tracing rod produces corresponding movement in said movable plate and the diamond point.
The foregoing objects and such further objects as may appear herein, or be hereinafter pointed out, together with the advantages of this invention will be more fully discussed and developed in the more detailed description of the accompanying drawings.